


Coming Out

by LunaVitaeSuae



Series: Tumblr stuff [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVitaeSuae/pseuds/LunaVitaeSuae
Summary: In honor of Coming Out Day!





	

You were super nervous and it showed. You were sweating lightly and gulped down 3 shots of tequila before turning back to your friends. Alex, John, Laf, and Herc were all gathered around your table, waiting on you.

“Okay, so.” You set your last shot glass down and looked up at your friends, anxiety causing your stomach to twist painfully. It almost made you regret your shots. 

“I… I’m…. Uhm… Well… I’m…”

“(Y/N) if you don’t tell us what’s on your mind, John will be too far gone to remember any of this.” Herc pointed at John, who had just finished his fourth beer.

“Well, I’m… I’m asexual…” The words tumbled out of your mouth before you could stop them, bolstered by the liquid courage you had just thrown down your throat. You squeezed your eyes shut, not wanting to see their expressions.

There was complete silence all around and automatically your mind revolted. What if they didn’t understand? What if they hated you? 

A finger came up and lightly wiped away tears that you hadn’t even realized were there. You cracked your eyes open to see your friends all smiling at you. They were happy? 

The guys all cheered and raised their drinks at you. Laf jumped up to rush to you, arms wide open. He swooped you up into a tight hug. You could hardly breath, but you were okay with it. Anything to show that your friends didn’t find you repulsive.

You smiled and swiped John’s new beer, taking a swig of it before he could. You ignored his shocked howl and smugly sipped at your new beverage.

“(Y/N), I’m proud of you. It took guts to tell us this,” Alex said.

“Although, we pretty much already had it figured out. You talk in your sleep.” Laf butted in, laughing when your eyes grew wide.

“He’s lying, (Y/N), we were all surprised.” Herc patted your hand.

Everyone was still ignoring John, who had slumped in his seat with a very faked pouty face. 

“Asexual, hmm? That means you don’t like anyone?” A voice from behind you caused you to turn around. There was a guy standing there, drink in hand. You vaguely recognized him as a regular.

“I’m not interested in people sexually, but that’s the gist of it.”

His hand shot up and rested on your knee. It slid up your thigh, brushing up against your groin and he leered at you. “I bet I could change your mind.”

He barely finished enunciating the last word with a dark shape flew over your shoulder and the man went flying. You flinched away and looked.   
Hercules was leaning over the table, drinks spilled everywhere when he had tipped the table to lean over and punch the stranger.

John broke face and let out a war cry as he lunged across the room and hit the man in the chest, stomach, anywhere he could reach.

Alex and Laf jumped up and got in a few hits before retreating from management. You were still frozen in your chair, staring as the scene unfolded.

“EVERYONE OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS.”

Alex made a move to argue, but you snapped out of your frozen state and grabbed his arm. You pulled him back to the table before turning to grab your things. 

“Let’s just go,” you murmured, voice thick. You had started crying again without realizing it. The moment you stepped outside into the chill autumn night, four sets of arms wrapped around you.

“I’m so glad I have friends like you guys,” you said as you cried into the mass of arms and chests.

“We’re glad to have you as a friend as well,” John replied, the others quickly voiced their agreement.

“Although, next time some guy comes up and pulls that stunt, you won’t be able to stop us,” Hercules warned.

You laughed. “Next time, I get to throw the first punch.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was written really quickly, I was trying to get it done before I got hit with writer's block again. 
> 
> But thanks for reading! <3


End file.
